walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald in Mathmagicland
'''Donald in Mathmagicland '''is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video in 10th September 1990 and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 11th March 1991, 23rd September 1991, 3rd February 1992 and 24th August 1992. Trailers and info Original 1990 release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "DuckTales", "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". 1991 Re-release Walt Disney Home Video Early 1991 - The Rescuers, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea, The Wind in the Willows, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, and DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 1992 Re-release # Robin Hood (On Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Early 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:Walt Disney Mini Classics Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:The little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:And now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1994 Category:Stay tuned 1993 Category:Walt Disney home video Category:Start donald in mathmagic land Category:End Donald in mathmagic land Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Peter and the wolf Category:Disney uk vhs august 1992 release Category:Walt Disney home video presents Category:Robin Hood Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:Basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video 1 Category:The prince and the pauper Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video 3 Category:Cinderella 2 Category:Walt Disney Home video Category:Walt Disney Donald in mathmagic land Category:Disney uk vhs March 1993 release Walt Disney home video presents Robin Hood Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video basil the great mouse detective Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video the prince and the pauper Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video cinderella Category:Walt Disney home video Walt Disney Donald in mathmagic land Category:Disney uk vhs august 1993 release Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video the little mermaid a whale of a tale stormy the wild seahorse double bobble beauty and the beast and now a muppet moment spaghetti Jim Henson early 1993 Category:Stay tuned 1993 Walt Disney home video Start Donald in mathmagic land Category:End Donald in mathmagic land also available from Walt Disney home video peter and the wolf